Petals and Thorns
by LoveAlphaMalePheromones
Summary: Christian and Ana become the prey to the same fate in childhood. Though they don't know each other but they are determined to achieve the same goal...that is revenge. Ana likes control and has never submitted to men in any way. Christian is also a control maniac and also a hardcore dominant. What will happen when their path's cross?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Christian pov

The persistent banging of the door (or what was left of it without decades of repair) became louder. His grating voice filled the whole house."You filthy whore..what the fuck are you doing!Open the door or it will be your ass that I will bang next!"

Oh no!he is back. His name is master or so my mommy calls him or fucker as I call him. He always smells of shit , wine and sex. After a few seconds I hear mommy's footsteps and then the door opening. I have been hiding inside mommy's wooden wardrobe, curled like a ball, as always. It is one of my favorite places because it has mommy's smell in it. I hear the fucker shout "You bitch where the fuck have you been?"

Mommy answers him in a trembling voice," I ..I ..".

The resounding slap rings through the whole house and I cringe in fear. I want to go and beat the shit out of him for hurting mommy like that but then mommy has asked me not to come near him as he would then beat me too. Mommy just didn't get it. I was 10 now and soon going to be 11. She thought that I was still a child. I humped in anger. I was snapped back to the present when I heard mommy shout and then the sound of lashes. Oh no he was belting mommy again!

Anger rose through me like a forest conflagration, ready to cause a holocaust. Mommy was shouting louder than she ever had. I lost control, jumped out of the wardrobe and ran to her bedroom as fast as my legs could carry me. The scene before my eyes added fuel to my anger. Mommy was leaning against the headboard of the wrought iron bed with her hands tied to it . She was naked and her bare bottom that was facing the door , was covered in blood. The fucker was naked underneath, standing behind her, taking turns in slamming into her and belting her.

I ran into him with all the strength that I could master and knocked him on the floor. Then I started to untie mommy who shouted at me " Maggot! Go the fuck away from here. Leave us alone. For god's sake, leave us alone ". I ignored her and kept on undoing the knot. Suddenly I felt hands around my neck which were lifting me to the air. I struggled against the strangulation which was bent upon squeezing the life out me with every passing second. Everything in front of my eyes was becoming dark and I was finding it hard to breathe.

Death was enveloping me and I kept on praying for my mommy, my life.

Then suddenly I could breathe again. The tight grasp was replaced my soft caressing hands of my mommy who was shaking me persistently to wake me up as I had collapsed on the floor. The darkness in front of my eyes was replaced by the shining star that was my mommy's face.

Wham! The fear in my mommy's eyes was replaced by pain and then death when she collapsed onto the floor beside me. As my mind was registering the sudden shock, the figure standing in front of me came into focus. The fucker was standing there holding a rod with both hands. The rod was dripping with blood, My mommy's blood!

I leaped at him and took him down on the floor. I straddled him and rained blows at him with all my strength.

My anger had got the better part of me. I gave him no chance to recover or to punch back at me. I beat him till his face was stained with his filthy blood and he was out. Then the rod lying beside him caught my eyes . I picked it up from the floor and was ready to hit him , hit him like he did my mommy, when suddenly my head whirled, my legs gave way and I fell on the floor. Then everything went black.

Chapter 2

Ana pov

I am unable to breathe. Mom is lying on my lap. My skirt is stained with blood flowing from her head.

I caress her face with my little hands again and again. No no no …she can't be dead, no please. Stephen Morton, my father has bet her today till she had fainted. I don't like my father, not because like my friend's father he has never bought me gifts, never blown raspberries on my cheeks or never told me bedtime stories, but because he never misses a chance to beat me or to hurl abuse at me. I know that he hates me too.

But today he has killed mom because she had stopped him from belting me black and blue. I swear to god I would have accepted every ounce of pain that he would have inflicted upon me than my mom's death.

Please mom don't leave me! For god's sake don't !

Hours flew by, and then I heard the sound of sirens. The ambulance took away mom from me, ignoring my attempts to prevent them. My mind had stopped working. The only thing that went through it was " Stephen Morton had to pay".

Chapter 3

Christian pov

My nose was burning in the strong smell of chemicals (probably phenol). It was a familiar smell , I realized that I was in a hospital. Slowly my whole body returned to consciousness . I felt a searing pain in my knuckles and my throat was burning.

Voices were whispering around me but I couldn't make out any word they said. I blinked open my eyes to stare at a brown face framed by black locks peering at me.

A smile broke into her face and she announced at the crowd standing behind her, "He is awake".

Everything after that went in a flash. The good dark lady who came out to be a nurse named marylin gave me to eat and then made me swallow in several medicines.

Two policemen came to inform me of my mommy's demise and the fucker's arrest. They told me that the fucker is in the hospital as he had got a hair line fracture in his cranium. This news provided a drop of happiness in my ocean of sadness. I was lost. My mommy had been my life, my everything. Now she was gone, never to return. The void in my heart was becoming painfull. My mind had stopped registering my surroundings. The policemen kept speaking but I didn't know what they were saying.

The only thing I heard before they left was the fucker's name , which rang in my ears and promised to reverberate in my head forever, "Stephen Morton". I promised to mommy, "He will pay".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

13 years later

Christian pov

Miley's skin was getting hotter and redder with every crack of cane against her butt cheeks. She was spread-eagled on the grid in my playroom. Since my last two cracks of cane she has been safe wording persistently.

But I ignore her cries and rain three more blows at her. I know it's inhuman and against the contract rules but I just get lost in the moment as the beast inside me has gotten the better part of me. My contract with Miley will come to an end today. I am damn sure about it as she is the 15th one who had to face the Christian grey beast.

I have had 15 subs within 2 years. 13 of them left me because of the monster in me. Whenever I punish my subs my mind travels to the place and time when Stephen Morton had killed my mother and I lose my fucking mind. However , the sub before Miley, Sussanah didn't want to leave me even after I had crossed her hard limit twice.

Susanah was sitting at the other end of the sandstone desk at my study. Since five fucking minutes she has been playing with the fucking hem of her sleeve. She had said that she wanted to discuss something with me (maybe about our contract) but now all she is doing is scratching the invisible piece of lint on her dress and again and again starting to speak up but finally deciding against it . All she has told till now is ,"Mmmmaster…II..wanted…to..say thattt….i meannn…thattt….".

Finally I lose my patience. Fuck! She is wasting my time. For heaven sake, I am the CEO of the multi-billion company GEH and I have a lot of acquisitions and mergers to care of! Not just fucking kill my time sitting with my submissive. I shout at her, "Susanah speak up what you want to say or just fuck off from here… I swear if you waste one more fucking minute of mine, I will take you across my knee!"

Then what I see in her expression disgusts me more. She is fucking smiling! Isn't she afraid of me? Fucking Bitch! Just when I am going to explode with anger, she whispers ,"I have fallen in love with you master".

What the fucking hell! No one can love me! No no no…!Elena has told me again and again that love is for fools ! and moreover love is just a weakness in life..! That gives no pleasure but only pain! And by dear God's grace , Christian grey had plenty of pain in life and he didn't want a weakness to obstruct him in future.

So, I just walk to my shelf, draw out her contract from there and tear it into two then four and then throw it into the dustbin. Fuck ! she was such a good submissive , the only one to have faced my wrath twice ,but she has to leave now.

I tell her that she has to leave today and that Taylor(my driver cum security guard) will drop her belongings in her apartment. She starts to cry," Please master don't do this… please I love..".

I stop her mid-sentence and say," No Susanah… just leave… I am not capable of loving or being loved…just leave please.."

Then without a second glance at her I leave my study.

This is how it had ended with Susanah, my perfect sub! After my mother had died, I had been handed over to a foster home in Seattle. There I had met Grace Grey, who is the only woman I adore or have ever adored who is alive till date ( the other being my momm..err..mother). She was our warden and my fairy godmother. When I had been brought to the foster home , I stayed nucleated from the other kids there for atleast three to four years. I never took part in the school activities , never participated in any celebrations there , never talked to anyone, etc. After a few fruitless attempts of the other kids to make friends with me, they had also given up and decided to ignore me. And trust me I preferred that too.

When my grades started falling, Grace tried to talk to me but in the beginning I ignored her too. But this didn't stop her. She used to bake me cookies ( sweet dreams like my mother used to bake),make me sweaters , help me in my studies, etc., and most importantly showered love and care upon me. She reminded me of mommy. So, slowly and slowly I started to open up and began interacting with everyone there. My marks had improved tremendously. I was happy as the darkness which threatened to estrangulate me kept away. Once, one of the students had asked me my last name. But I didn't have an answer to that and I was extremely embarrassed. That day Grace gave me her name. After that day I was always called Christian Grey.

My world collapsed when Grace suffered a serious accident and got a serious head injury. She was diagnosed with long term memory loss. When I went to see her in the hospital , she didn't recognize me. Nothing could have hurt me more than the fact that the only person I loved or who loved me failed to recognize me even. Later that week, we heard that she had shifted to Scotland with her husband, which meant that she would never return. I was devastated and I wanted to die. But I just couldn't master the strength that was needed to end my fucking life.

Darkness had returned again and this time it threatened to swallow up everything. But then SHE came to our foster home.

She was dressed in a tight red wrap dress and nude pumps. She had the hair color of molten platinum that shone in the bright sunlight. She had a glorious fuck me body with wonderful curves. The sight of her greater than normal cleavage made my cock twitch in delight. She wore bright red color on her lips and nails. Though she wasn't very beautiful (owing to her age which might be 35 or 40) , she was smoking hot.

I learnt from others that she was our new warden and that her name was Elena Lincoln.

Every teen ager like me( I was 15 years old then) was practically drooling over her. But she only had eyes for me. She called me to her office later in the nights and we had long conversations. It was my favorite pass time. Every night I masturbated myself to bed , thinking of those inciting red lips around my cock.

After a few weeks, Elena introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle. I readily agreed to be her submissive as I really wanted to fuck her. After 6 six years of my submission to her, I was getting bored. When I was 17, she had lent me 10 grands to start my new business. After one year I returned here double the amount. And after two years, I was a millionaire and a little later a billionaire. GEH was my baby and it had never disappointed me.

Though I am a successful man now and have the dream job of most of the people in this world, I feel that I will be successful in the true means when I will extract the life out of Stephen Morton's fucking body painfully and ruthlessly. That's the true ambition of my life. After I got out of the foster home, I acquired as much information as possible about that asshole. I learnt that he had been arrested for the murder of two women , one being my mother and the other being some Carla Steele. But after serving one year of imprisonment he has fled away from jail. Till now he has not been sited. I have appointed a geek named Welch to track his whereabouts but nothing has been found till now.

The clinging of chains brings me back to the present. Miley is struggling with her bonds and shouting at me to open them. I curse myself for being so lost in the playroom and breaking her trust like this. Elena would not be happy with it and I would agree with her in this matter. I untie her ASAP, wordlessly apologizing to her.

She grabs her robe and leaves the playroom with tears in her eyes. I am an asshole!

Later that day , after Miley has left( never to return again) I get a call from Welch. The same grating voice fills my ears( hell..he must stop smoking). But today for some reason I feel a pinch of excitement in his otherwise dull and boring tone. He shouts at the phone," Stephen Morton has been found."On hearing this, a devilish grin breaks into my face. NOW HE WILL PAY!

Ana pov

I curl her fake eyelashes even more and apply another thick coat of compact on her ugly face.

But she shakes her head and says," No No ,carino, your are not doing bien..! I have to go to a fiesta! Tu going to mimar it". Fuck her! Bloody bitch…. If she looks the ugliest in this whole world, what can I do! I have emptied at least one full bottle of foundation on her face but she still looks like a feather less chicken! I am reminded of Bassanio's dialogue in Merchant of Venice "Beauty bought by weight in a chemist's shop". I bite my lips to stop myself from bursting into a fit of giggles.

After another 2 hours of nonsense, that Spanish bitch finally leaves. Phew! Its 8 o' clock in the evening , and its already late. Kate is going to screw me…!

I grab my belongings and get into a taxi to reach the club Xpose (of which I am a member ) as soon as possible.

The light from the street Lamps are falling at the taxi window with regular intervals. This reminds me of my own life. In my life it has been brightness and then darkness and again brightness…and the cycle continues. After mom died , I was brought up in a foster home. There I kept away from everyone. I had accepted the fact that , it was only sorrow that surrounded my life. But this was until Kate came to the foster home. She wasn't one of us, she was the daughter of a millionaire who was the trustee of the foster home. But still she liked to spend time with us, especially me. She became my best friend and my benefactor. Kate's (Katherine Kavanaugh) father also funded my higher studies and helped me to get the degree of a beautician too. I was indebted to Kate's family with my life. This was not just because they helped me to construct my future, but because they gave the family that I never have had. Today I work in Seattle's best ladies beauty parlor which particularly deals with high profile( some even celebrities) women. I earn a decent amount( because most of these high profile bitches throw bundles of money to look gorgeous or err…tolerable) which not only gives me a healthy livelihood but also enables me to continue doing what I like to do the most in life, that is ,BDSM.

I have been a dominatrix since last two years. It really goes well with me, or to say more clearly, it's the favorite part of my life. I Love Control and I yearn for it too. When Kate introduced me to this lifestyle( as she was already in it since last three years), I knew that this was for me. It gave me the release that I yearned for. When I practice BDSM, I forget about my painful past and it releases the anger in me. I know that I am a hardcore dommie and I beat the shit out of my subs, but this doesn't mean that male subs don't volunteer to have a session with me. This might sound pompous but they actually drool over my feet when they see me in my dom mode. I like to rule over men, especially the ones who treat women like shit. And trust me I do! No one knows this witchcraft better than me. But the real reason behind me being like this is Stephen Morton who killed my mother. I know that my mother wasn't strong which got her killed(and she left me). I want to fuck with Morton's life like he did with mine. Since two years I have been looking for him but with no success. And when I get him, I will make him bleed to death.

When I reach the club I see Kate standing there with jos`e at the entrance. Jos`e is gay and is a sub for male doms in this club. But Kate is a born dommie. She has a don't-fuck-with-me attitude and we share a common motto, that is, don't bend your head in front of men. Today she is wearing a blue top(more accurately a sports bra) and hot pants. Her strawberry blonde hair is styled in a high ponytail and she looks hot. I step out of the taxi , pay the driver and run towards Kate. Kate scolds me for being late and then practically drags me to the ladies restroom in the club. She hands me a tight black one piece which hugs my curves perfectly. Its mid thigh and shows a lot of cleavage. I really look sexy in it! Then I do a bit of makeup on my pale face(to add a little color to it) and then finally finish my look with harlot red lipstick. PERFECT.

Jo`se joins us a moment later and we three decide to have a drink. All of a sudden, I feel a hand at my shoulder. I turn around to find two gorgeous looking men. The one with green eyes and black hair is ogling me and the other one with blue eyes and blonde hair is ogling Kate(or to say more accurately, eye fucking her). They introduce themselves as Ethan(green eyes) and Elliot (blue eyes). They further tell us that they want to sub for us. Kate and I readily agree to that offer. (But how the fuck do they know who we are and what roles we play here! Maybe we are famous in here!) We then lead them to our respective playrooms.

NEXT DAY

I wake up when I feel the hot sun peeping through the window to tan my half clad torso. I look at the clock and see that its already past 9:30am(no wonder the sun is so hot). Last night has been tiring but extremely fun. In the playroom, I fucked, flogged, belted, sucked, banged(his balls), and then again fucked Ethan(and exactly in this order ). It was more than fun and both of us enjoyed it a lot. Later I had met Kate and we had left for home together. Before collapsing to our respective beds (as we were dead tired), Kate told me that she is meeting Elliot again because she really liked him. I am 90% sure that I imagined this because Kate has never liked any guy in that sense.(By the way, Kate and I share a common apartment in Seattle and her parents live in Scotland).

After eating my breakfast and leaving some for Kate ( who is still asleep) , I leave for work( which starts at 10:00am). In the taxi I check my phone to find three missed calls from Mia Grey . She was my batch mate in school in Scotland and is a geek now. She works for some company and is helping me to find Morton. I call her back and her excited voice fills my ears," Finally found that Morton". I nearly jump up and down in the seat and shout," Here I come asshole!"

Christian pov

The irritating buzzing of my alarm wakes me up from my peaceful sleep. This is a first cause its always me who wakes (actually switches off) my alarm clock every day. But today is nothing like every day. Today I am getting what I have been wishing for since mother died. This has given my otherwise fucked up and disturbed mind a little peace and satisfaction.

I get up and rush to my bathroom.

Within twenty minutes I am ready to go. I am off to a bar in Portland where Morton has been seen.

At the bar

My car pulls in front of the bar named "addict". Welch has told me that it is a bdsm bar owned by Morton. From 11am to 10 pm it is just a normal bar, but after 10 , when it closes for the normal public ,it opens for sadistic monsters like me. One requires a membership to enter this placAstraise after 10 at night, but it is a difficult thing to acquire (the membership) because this place is kept confidential because of some of the ugly secrets it holds.

I step in through the glass doors of this five storey glass building. The smell of wine and some rose flavored room freshener hits me. The interior is dimly lit and only has a few tables surrounded by four chairs each.

The bar is mildly crowded. People are drinking and eating, oblivious to the reality of this place. I am here to find some Zachary Cross who would give me the membership of this place. I go to the bartender and order a Astralis Shiraz.

" Are you new to this place?" he asks me.

" Nope... just never visited this particular bar"

" this bar offers a wide range of drinks to wine lovers. The owner loves a good pint", saying this he flashes me a proud smile.

I press my luck and say, " well.. an interesting guy must be then, the owner. Who is he?"

" I don't know ... want another drink?" Oh come on .. I am one of the most successful business men in the whole world and one of the reason behind it is that i am good at people..because I can read their godamn minds. This bartender is not even a good actor! Asshole liar.

Lets try again.

"Err... do you know Zachary cross?"

" no I don't know anyone... well if you stop asking me useless questions, I would try to concentrate on what i am being paid for!" he snaps and starts to walk away.

I pull out a thousand dollars from my pocket and keep it in the bar table and say," well do then.. what you are being paid for".

He looks at me and then at the money and then back at me, his head popping up and down like a dog toy with a bobbing head. I add another thousand to the offered bribe.

And his resolve finally slips .Gotcha dickhead!

" He is the club manager. He will be here in half an hour or so. He is a tall blond haired man." He says all of this in one breath. With this he grabs the money, turns around , and continues to make drinks.

I go and sit in a far corner from where i could get a clear view of the entrance. So now i have to wait for half an hour. I sigh and take out my blackberry and start replying to my emails.

After twenty minutes or so, a tall man with blond hair steps in the club. He is middle aged and is dressed in black jeans and a black jacket. Zachary!

He sits in an empty table and the bartender rushes to him with a drink. I stride slowly towards him and he notices me before I reach him.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" I ask.

"Make yourself comfortable", he muses still looking questioningly at me.

I sit on the other end of the table and without even asking me, the bartender brings me a drink.

"Its the best one here..try it."

I take a sip...mmm...bollinger..

" So what do you want from me Mr..?"he asks.

"Stallon..Mike Stallon", I lie.

" And I..",I start to say but he cuts me off.

"Lemme guess.. you want to be a member of this club?".

What the fuck...!How the hell does he know!

He reads the confusion in my face and answers quickly," well your attitude and your style ..everything about you indicates that you are a dominant..tell me if i am wrong".

Christ! This man is a mind reader and so experienced.

" Also that pain in your eyes, proves that you must be a hardcore dom. No one can live with this kind of pain. People like this need a way to take it out."

"Hmm.. you guessed right... i am into BDSM", I finally end his monologue.

He smiles knowingly with a I-knew-this look.

" So can you give me a membership?"

"No..I can't ...only experienced dominants and subs get the memberships..I have to check your efficiency first... You come here tonight after need to do a scene with one of the subs here and then you might be approved...or not".

"Okay.. as you say."

He passes me a card and informs me that I will need this to gain entry here tonight.

I thank him and start to leave when he grabs my hand.

"Don't be disappointed if you don't get approved, you can always find me here, at the same time. I generally play the dom here. But you know what, I won't mind subbing for you ", he says , his voice dripping with seduction. I free my hand with a "no thanks" and leave the place ASAP.

Oh god.. So he was a gay.

I return there at night after 10 pm. The glass building looks like its closed. I walk to the guard standing there and give him the card that Zachary gave me. The guard leads me inside the building through a different door.

The large room is bathed in demonic red. The only furniture in this room is a large red leather couch. There are a number of crosses in the corners of the room and karabiners cover the roof .It reminds me of my playroom and I suppress a laugh. Maybe it feels good to unleash your demons in red room.

I number of scenes are taking place around me. To my left, a woman is being whipped, and another woman is giving her dom a blowjob. To my right, a man is being fucked with a strap on. Jeez! It gives a strange tingling sensation to my ass. I have not tried it since Elena. Men and women are leashed and are engaged in various other acts. I spot Zachary and walk towards him. He is having a drink while a brunette is sucking his cock.

"Hi ..pleasure to meet you again.. about the scene you said..",I say but he cuts me off again..really bastard.!

"Hello Mike .. and its Zachary..well let me find you a sub first".

With this he pulls up the brunette sucking him and whispers something to her.

She rushes to the other end of the room and returns with three women.

"Pick one", Zachary tells me, stuffing his dick back in his pants.

Two of them are blondes . Though they are good looking but they are not my type .The third woman is a brunette with a pale face and a petite figure. She is much shorter than me (but then most people are). She looks attractive and very submissive. Her eyes are cast down.

I lift her face by cupping her chin and dark blue eyes meet my dark grey. I instantly feel my cock come to life. Yeah! She is exactly the type I prefer..blue eyes, petite and brunette. I smile at her and announce that I will do a scene with her.

Zachary says," hmmm.. Liela lead your master to third dungeon." Oh so her name is Liela.


	3. Chapter 3

_I follow Liela's fragile frame to one of the many dungeons there. There are about seven dungeons divided by glass walls. In about five of them scenes are going on. The ones who are performing the scenes are completely engrossed in their acts and don't notice our approach. But there are some people surrounding them who take notice of our arrival and shift closer to the third dungeon where we are going to play. Oh so we are going to have an audience. HELL!_

 _What if someone here recognizes me! But I hope they won't reveal anything to the paparazi because all the people here are high standard and respect privacy, and moreover all have signed NDAs. And also cameras are not allowed in here. God forbid.. anyone takes a photo of mine performing BDSM!_

 _Our dungeon has a cross and karabiner. It also has a table where all sorts of implements like vibrators, dildos, plugs, cuffs, a riding crop, a whip, a belt etc were kept. Ok so play time!_

" _What are the safe words Liela?"I ask her._

" _Yellow and red ..master", she replies meekly._

" _Come here.. Lets start with undressing you"._

 _Liela is wearing a black corset and black thongs which practically covers nothing. I help her out of her minimal dressing while she stands staring at the floor. She doesn't have a very curvy body but she is still sexy in her own way. She has small tits with pinkish nipples which are now in full attention. I play with them, twisting them , pulling them, rolling them with my fingers and then I bend to take them with my mouth. They elongate further if that was possible._

" _You like this don't you?"I ask her sucking at her rose buds._

" _Yes master…ah..tthank yyou..", she replies breathily._

 _I walk over to the table and retrieve a pair of nipple clamps. I attach them to her nipples and Liela's breath hitches. These clamps are not for beginners._

 _Next I blindfold her and then gag her with a ball gag. Then I braid her brown hair which I think shocked her a bit. I find some ropes and decide suspend her. I tie her hands to a spreader bar which passes through her back._

 _Her arms, her shoulders are tied with the bar in such a way that she looks like she is crucified. However this arrangement would reduce the strain on her shoulders when she is suspended. Then I go for breast bondage, crisscrossing the rope on the valley between her mounds. Then I tie the spreader bar (tied to her) with the karabiner. I fold her legs towards her back and tie them to the karabiner. Her body is shaped like a triangle now. PERFECT!_

 _I get the Wartners wheel and roll it on her stomach. Now there are goose bumps on her whole body. Good that she is responsive. I run the wheel on her arms, her legs, her feet , her breasts her thighs, then her inner thighs, slowly reaching my goal… I roll the wheel up to her pubic bone and then remove it. Her whole body relaxes. And after a few moments I bring it back on the same place I stopped. Her body jolts in shock, so I pause for a few moments and then resume. I run it on her out pussy lips again and again and then touch her clitoris with it momentarily. Her labia is glistening now with the evidence of her arousal and I bend down to lick it. Her body jolts again when my tongue contacts with her bundle of nerves. I lick her again and again, while she moans._

" _Master I want to come..please Master", she manages to say with the gag in her mouth._

" _Not yet"_

" _Pleaseeee Master. …I Can'ttt"._

" _You can"_

" _Noo..mas..", she starts to say but I stop and rise. Her face scrunches in protest._

 _I look at her body which is now covered in red marks from the wheel. Lovely!_

 _I get the riding crop and start hitting her with it. The hits are not intended to cause pain. Her sensitized skin goes deep pink under the crop. I slip my digits through her folds and discover that she is soaked. Then I free my cock and breathe out in relief, because it was becoming painful to have my erect shaft in the premises of my jeans. I roll a condom (that I had brought with me) down my length and go to her back and free her legs. I stand facing her and wrap her legs around my waist._

 _All of a sudden I slam into her. She cries out in delight as I keep thrusting into her. Her walls hug my penis tightly and I moan lost in ecstasy._

" _Do you want to come Liela ?", I enquire._

" _Yes Master",she breathes._

" _You have my permission "._

 _Just in the next moment I feel her tighten around me. I hold back my own orgasm and keep fucking her in a punishing rhythm. After a minute or so she orgasms again and this time I follow her. I empty myself inside her (actually inside the condom)._

 _Then I untie her, remove the blindfold and free her mouth. Her eyes are moist at the corners and she is breathing heavily. I massage her shoulders to give her some relief from the strain due to suspension._

 _Just then Zachary enters the dungeon, zipping his pants. I notice a large crowd behind him which is now clearing._

" _I must say Mike..You know how to turn pain into pleasure.. I am impressed…I came hard….I think you should reconsider my offer about.. you know.. doing a scene with me..", Zachary suggests._

 _Oh please.._

" _I am sorry Zachary.. I don't want to do that.. but I am glad that you enjoyed", I reply politely._

" _Liela you can leave", Zachary orders and Liela gets dressed and leaves._

" _About your membership.. you are approved.. you just have to fill a form" Zachary says and I follow him out of the dungeon._

 _Within an hour I am done. I receive an entry pass and then I leave the place by 12:30am._

 _Tomorrow I can come back here and try to gather information about Morton._

 _Next day I reach the club by 11 pm and I am granted entry once again through the back door._

 _Today the hall is a little less crowded and I spot a bar at the left corner of it that I had failed to notice yesterday._

 _The bar has three chairs of which only one is occupied. A lady is sitting on it and her back is facing me. She has long mahogany hair that cascades down her back and reaches her perfectly round waist. All of a sudden her hand reaches behind her and she brings her hair to her front, thus exposing her back. She is wearing a red one piece (I think) which starts from waist down …thus her back is naked. Even under the demonic red light, one could say that her skin is flawless. I walk towards the bar and take the stool beside her. Her inciting smell fills my nostrils and I breathe deeply. She is lost in thought and she doesn't notice me. She is holding a goblet to her lips but is not drinking from it. Her eyes are powder blue and are now focused into nothingness. She has a face which looks as if it has been carved by the best artist on white marble. She must be very young and very innocent but the pain on her face makes her look too old and disturbed. What is a girl like her doing in this evil place! Then I remember Zachary's words 'No one can live with this kind of pain. People like this need a way to take it out.' All of a sudden I feel a urge to take away all her pain._ _Get a grip grey!_ _You don't even know her and moreover you have your own demons to attend to. I sigh and order a drink. She becomes aware of my presence and turns to me. Our eyes lock for a split second and I feel like I get a glimpse of the place she has been to just now but quickly she composes herself ._

 _Ana pov_

 _Mia has told me that Morton has been traced in a bar in Portland. And here I am standing outside the glass building named Addict. (Addict ya..!this lifestyle is an addiction…just like drinking relieves our minds of our stress temporarily, just like that bdsm cures my pain temporarily..) Kate has somehow got me an entry pass (membership) for this club…God she has some contacts! She said that she got it from her friend Zachary…or maybe I should say her old fuck buddy Zachary._

 _Its past 10 pm as I step into this club through a back door. This club surely holds a sexual atmosphere with its lighting and décor and the people in it._

 _I spot at bar in the corner and walk towards it. I make myself comfortable in a stool and order a drink..mmm..screaming orgasm..suits my mood. I have come here tonight with only one motive. Fuck Zachary!_

 _I know to its wrong to use sex as a tool to gather information about Morton…but I have no other choice. Only Zachary could help me to reach him, and the asshole would open his mouth when he is sated and satisfied. Men always do.!_

 _So Kate has asked him to meet me here at this time and so I am waiting for him. To my left there is a scene going on. A man is belting a woman mercilessly. This scene triggers in me the memory of the day my mom died._

 _Daddy steps in through my bedroom door. He looks angry and drunk..as always! He comes towards me and snatches the book, I had been reading, out of my hand. " Useless", he shouts ,"I have told Carla again and again to sell her to the whore house.. that's what she will do the best.. atleast she will earn us some morsels.. bloody bitch ..all se does the whole day is read this stupidity". " Today I will teach you a lesson whore. Come to papa", he says this with an evil smirk and makes a grab at me._

 _I know what's coming and try to run for my life. But he grabs my hair and throws me face down on my bed. Quickly he undoes his belt and tears away my panties. The first strike feels like fire against my skin and I cry and cry and cry. Suddenly mom bursts in through the door and pushes dad away from me. Mom picks me up and we try to escape through the door but dad catches mom. Then he starts to belt her and…_

 _I am snapped back to the present by a velvety voice right beside me. I turn towards it and I am met with silvery pools looking at me with so much concern and sympathy. It feels like those eyes could read me, see through me and I quickly tear my gaze and compose myself._

" _Are you okay Miss?", the man asks me._

 _I turn to him and I am lost. Oh my god.. since when did Greek gods came for touring the earth. Hell! He is Adonis himself. Messy copper hair, flawless skin , sculptured face, pouty red lips and those grey grey eyes._

 _I think I have been staring at him like a beggar, who has been hungry for three days ,stares at a jumbo sized cheese burger. Suck it up Steele! I close my mouth , picking up my lower jaw from where it had been on the floor and I see him smirk._

" _You must be wet", he says looking at my lap. What the hell! What did he just say! And how does he know that I got wet just looking at him. Pompous Bastard! Moreover strangers should not make such personal comments . Manner less-good- looking-SOB!_

 _I think he senses my fury and shock, so he replies quickly, "I mean you spilled your drink on your lap…so you must be wet". I quickly look at my lap and yep he is right. Ms. Careless-clumsy Steele has spilled her drink. The rim of my dress reaches my upper thighs barely and I have spilled wine at my lower thighs near my knees. So by some heavenly miracle , my dress is not wet. Mr. Handsome offers me his handkerchief and I take it thanking him. It is laundered and it has a CTG monogram on it. oh so what's his name..Charlie..Carl.._

 _I use it to wipe my legs and then return it to him._

" _I am sorry I think I should wash you but..Mr…", I say._

" _No it's alright.. it was my pleasure..and I am Chris..mm..I mean Mike Stallon. And you are?", he replies blurts out._

 _Oh really Mister! I didn't know that Mike starts with 'Chris'. Maybe he is trying to hide his true identity in here. Doesn't he know that it is of no use? These guys run a background check on every new member of this club. If you try hard then maybe you can hide some of your background details…but not your actual identity. I too asked Mia to make my actual past details inaccessible..which she did. These guys here would only know my name, my work place and what I want to tell them about my history._

 _Either this man is making a joke of himself, or he has stolen someone else's handkerchief or he has a high level computer ginny to help him out._

 _He notices the confusion in my face on hearing his name and raises his eyebrows to know the reason for it._

" _Well nice to meet you …and I am Angelina Jolie..", with this I return him his hanky and giggle._

 _He looks at me and then back at the handkerchief which I have placed in his hand in such a manner that the monogram on it faces him. He finally gets it that I have caught him red handed and a terrified look mars his angelic face. Well gotcha!_

" _No no ..don't worry. I won't tell anybody that you are hiding your true name… I don't know how you passed their background check with this name.. But then it is none of my business", I whisper quickly._

 _He relaxed a little and asked, "So you are ?"_

" _I am Anastasia Steele … and you..?"_

" _Let it be Mike for now please ", and I think I saw a bit of irritation cross his face. Okay lets change the topic._

" _Okay..So you are new to this club or an old member?"I enquire._

" _I joined it yesterday. What about you?"_

 _And just like that we talk and talk. He tells me that he is new to this lifestyle and is here to learn more about it(If only I could teach him). He further says that he is not planning to do any scenes here. Just looking at them. I tell him that I am not new to this lifestyle and I too don't wish to indulge any sexual activities here. And just like this I have drowned myself in his velvety voice and grey eyes. Soon the club is forgotten.. we talk about the world out there.. our likes and dislikes..everything except about who we actually are..about the pain we see in each other's eyes..about the truth. This is a first for me.. talking my heart's content. To a MAN I barely know._

 _He is kind and polite and ..a good person. Merlin's beard Steele! Have you fucking lost it! you never called a man good and kind and all that shit.. It was only Kate's father you trusted..no one else._

 _I feel a tap on my shoulder which breaks the spell. I turn around to find a blond middle aged man smiling at me._

" _You must be Ms. Steele"._

 _Okay blond-check-handsome-check-tall-check-middle aged-check okay so, "And you must be Zachary"._

" _That I am Miss", he says and then holds me at arm's length to size me. His eyes roam over my neck, my breast (where it lingers a bit too longer for my liking), legs…_

 _Then he pulls me to a hug which makes me even more uncomfortable. He then whispers seductively in my ears," You are such a cock tease "._


	4. Chapter 4

This wakes me up from wherever I have been to. Being with Mike had led me into a trance…I had brought my guard down..almost.. forgetting the reality of this cruel ocean of life that is ready to drown anyone who loosens his hold on the sail of his ship. In a flash I am back to who I am or who I pretend to be..THE BITCH.

I grab a handful of Zachary's shirt and pull him towards me. I hiss at him…my voice dripping with seduction,"

Where would you like me to tease your cock?"

I feel Zachary flinch in my hold in shock of the sudden change in my demeanor. He then quickly regains his composure as I let go of him. " Well follow me Miss. Steele", he says and then quickly strides away towards the other end of the room. I hesitantly follow him without a second glance at Mike, because I am too afraid to meet his eyes. I am afraid to confirm my thoughts which are hitting my head like a freight train. What he must be thinking of me? That I am a whore? My irrational mind laughs at my thoughts.. what are you then if you are not a whore.. u have random dicks in your cunt and mouth every other day.. and you call yourself a saint!

Shut up mind..! I don't have time for second thoughts.. Then the word pops into my mind like an answer to every question running through my mind or the many others that are about to follow..REVENGE!

I find myself inside a room dimly illuminated with neon lights. The aura of the room shouts sex! It holds the musky yet arousing smell of coitus. Zachary goes behind me to close the door and then retreats to his position in front of me.

"Katherine told me that you are new to this lifestyle and that you are interested to learn a few tricks from me. So want to play the sub tonight I presume."

" No your presumption is wrong. I never play a sub.. moreover I wanna learn to play a dom.. well if you want to know what I am here for especially..i will bare you the information gladly", I say him with an evil smirk on my face.

"Please do then".

" I have heard that you make people approach mind blowing orgasms with whips, canes, crops and cat o'nines..i want you to teach me that technique.."

"Be my guest", he says as he climbs out of his dressing.

I am sitting on the wrought iron bed with Zachary's head against my brassiere clad chest. I usually don't provide this after care ..but this time is different.

"Are you sure you didn't know anything about what we did today?",he inquires breathily.

" "

" Well then you are the best student I have ever had".

"No, you are a very good teacher".

"That I am..and you are welcome", he replies with pride in his voice.

Good teacher my foot! I am eligible to be the principal of the school from where you have learned these tricks bastard!

"So from where have you learned so much?"

"The owner of this club..he taught me".

Yes! Now keep him talking. I quickly straddle him and place my ass on his penis. Then I start swaying my hips to and fro, rubbing him. He starts moaning and a line of curses leave his mouth.

" Oh my! What are..oh shit… yes like.. that.. fuck dun stop..", his eyes roll back as his mind swims in extreme pleasure.

" He must be a great man".

"Whoooohh?"

" The owner..whats his name?"

"Stevpphannn Mmmorton..ohh yes"

" Does he live here? In Portland? ", I ask him, my words dripping with curiosity. But he is just too distracted to notice.

" In CCsseattle..ssss"

" Where in Seattle?"

" oh baby.. I am close"

"Tell me where in Seattle.. or I will stop", I lessen my speed.

" In Heathman hotel…he is now.. for an audition.. please don't ..ahh" , saying this he finds his release and collapses on the bed.

I climb down and sit there in shock. Morton is in Seattle..that too Heathman..so close yet so far.

I quickly get dressed and start to leave. I leave behind a note.

"Hope you enjoyed the session. Thanks for improving my skills. "

I rush out of the club in a hurry, not looking towards the bar for even once.

I enter my hotel room in Portland. I climb out of my clothes and drop them in the laundry bag. Then I run myself a hot bath. After having some noodles for dinner( that I have ordered through room service), I lie down on the bed. The cool sheet on my naked body feels like heaven. I am beyond exhausted. I have not had sex with Zachary, but I still feel dirty. The fact that he is acquainted with Morton, makes me scrunch my nose in disgust.

Whatever, today was not a waste at least. Now I know the whereabouts of that asshole. I slumber into a deep sleep thinking of the various ways I would torture him to death.

I wake up with a start. The sunlight from the window is warming my exposed legs. My heart is still pounding and the wetness is still evident between my legs. It was an erotic dream. I had dreamt of last night. I was whipping him, canning him.. and he was shouting his release again and again. I was straddling him, stroking him..he was moaning my name..he was Mike.

Grey-eyed beautiful bastard - Mike.

I drop the disturbing thoughts and get ready for the day. I am off to Seattle.

I call Mia when I am in a taxi. I tell her about what happened in the club and then ask her to find out about any audition that might be occurring in Heathman. Almost instantly I hear the clicking of keys in 100km/hr.

God Mia!

" No…I can't get any info about any audition there.. wait let me dig in further I will inform you..if I get hold of something."

With this she hangs up. I call Kate and tell her about my progress in the case. Mia and Kate are the only people whom I have trusted with this information.

" Kate can you use your contacts to find out anything about it at all?"

"ya I will try…mmm", she says but her voice sounds a bit distracted. Suddenly I hear a male voice in the background.

" Kate.. are you busy with someone?"

"yes..i mean..no nothing like that.. actually I will call you later, bye ", with this she hangs up.

Hell! What's up with her. Hope she is okay.

In the evening

I am about to leave after my day's work when Ms. Susan enters with a young lady.

Mrs. Susan pulls me aside and whispers to me, " Sorry Ana. I know its late but please take care of this customer. She is Mrs. Parkinson. She is very important and you are the best here."

" She is Ana. She will make you look like a goddess… haha..i mean you are already very beautiful..she will just.. I mean..", with this Mrs. Susan lets out a nervous giggle.

She says this line, " you are very beautiful and Ana will make you look like a goddess", minus the nervousness, minus the stutter and minus the truth, to every customer we have. But this time she says this line truthfully with nervousness and stutters.

I say 'truthfully' because I can see that the lady standing in front of me is a piece of art.

Her face is light brown but buttery. She has high cheek bones, big green eyes and thin red lips. Her beautiful face is lined with black curls that reach her waist. She is wearing a tight green wrap dress which matches with her bright eyes. A diamond choker is wrapped around her throat. She smiles at me politely. The ways she carries her tall petite frame, the way she smiles.. everything about her looks threatening.

I return her smile and get her seated in front of the large mirror.

" What's the occasion Mrs. Parkinson?", I ask her politely.

" It's a..i want to get my hair highlighted. I am going to wear red.. so dress me accordingly. Anyone who sees me tonight should get just two words in mind, that is, sexy and threatening. Not beautiful, not gorgeous, and definitely not cute."

This is a first. Someone wants to look threatening and sexy.

I start to work. By the time I am finished, I am sure of two things. Firstly, that she is a dominatrix( by the way she was ordering me around) and secondly, that she is going to THE auction.


End file.
